The Intern
by formerly webdoor
Summary: One shot. Lightspeed Rescue has a new intern. The problem is he's a little accident prone.


**Just a crazy idea I had a few months ago. The idea came back to me today.**

The day started out like most days at the Aquabase. The rangers defeated the lasted monsters that Queen Bansheera resurrected. Carter sees Dana headed his way.

"Hi Dana, where's you dad?" He asked.

"He's talking to a new intern. For some reason General McKnight told dad to show the intern around," Dan said.

"I didn't know the Aquabase took interns.

"Usually no, but this guy is interest is science, so he'll be with the scientist," Dana said.

"Why doesn't Miss Fairweather show intern around?" Carter asked.

"She's working on something new for us. I don't even know what it is. Also I think she wants to avoid Joel as much as possible," Dana said.

"Have you seen Joel yet?" Carter asked.

"Not today, but the day is still early," Dana said.

"What about Chad or Kelsey?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, they're somewhere around here," Dan said.

Captain Mitchel enters the room with a young skinny African-American man. He wore his pants higher than most people and he also wore suspenders. He also had big red frame glasses.

"Is that the intern?" Carter asked pointing to the man.

"I think so," Dana said.

Captain Mitchel and the man walk up to Carter and Dana. Captain Mitchel called the Power Rangers The Lightspeed Rescue Project. He introduced the intern to Carter and Dana.

"Ah Carter, Dana, I like you two to meet our new intern Steven Urkel. He comes to us from a university in Chicago. Carter and Dana, my daughter, are two of the members of The Lightspeed Rescue Project," Captain Mitchel said.

Dana and Carter shook hands with Steve. After Dana and Steve shook hands, he lost his balance. Captain Mitchel grabbed a hold of him. However, Steve accidentally pressed a few buttons on the conical. A warning sound went off before Captain Mitchel pressed a few buttons. That reminded of when Joel messed with a conical.

"Did I do that?" Steve asked.

"You're in luck that I was here. The worst thing you could have done was set the base into self-destruct mode," Captain Mitchel said.

"Sir what department will Steve be interning in?" Carter asked.

"That will be up to Miss Fearweather to decide," Captain Mitchel said.

"So Dana, did you chose to work with your dad, or did he rope you into the project?" Steve asked.

"Well after my mom died, I spent the summers here. So I guess I chose to be here, although dad told me he trained me to be a part of The Lightspeed Project," Dana said.

"I didn't even know about the project until I was recruited," Carter said.

Steve walked around the room waving at everybody. He took a step back, bumping into another man. The man fell down, he caught a woman's hands. She fell down, accidentally knocking two more people down. A woman fell onto a conical. Captain Mitchel ran to turn the alarm off.

Steve looked at the man he bumped into and said, "Look what you did."

Dana and Carter looked at each other with blank faces. Joel, Chad, and Kelsey ran into the room. Steve noticed Joel's cowboy hat.

"What is going on?" Joel asked.

"We have an intern here," Captain Mitchel said.

He introduced Steve to Chad, Kelsey, and Joel. The three greeted Steve. After Captain Mitchel told the three that Steve caused a couple of false alarms, Carter, Dana, Joel, Chad, and Kelsey walked into another room.

Walking down the hall, Chad asked "Since when did the Aquabase have interns?"

"It's rare, I was one," Dana said.

"The way he's dressed, do you think he's a demon or a monster sent here by Queen Bansheera?" Joel asked.

"I doubt it," Kelsey said.

"I don't know, he doesn't look normal," Joel said.

"The five of them where about to walk into a room when Carter said, "So he dresses a little different."

"I'm sure dad wouldn't let him stay pass their first meeting if dad thought Steve was a demon or monster in disguise," Dana said.

"I agree with Dana. If we get a new zord or weapon that malfunctions, then we probably can blame Steve," Carter said.

A few hours later, Captain Mitchel and Steve met up with Angela Fairweather. Captain Mitchel introduced the two of them before they shook hands. Then Captain Mitchel told Steve that he would be a part of Angelina's team.

"Oh boy, where do I start?" Steve asked.

"I need to know more about you first," Angela said.

Angela started the process of trying to figure out where Steve fit best at the Aquabase. Sometime later, Carter, Chad, Dana, Joel, and Kelsey were finishing up their ranger training. The five of them were about to go get some dinner when an alarm sounded. The five of them ran to find Captain Mitchel to see what was going on. Before they could find Captain Mitchel, Dana spotted Steve. He stood behind a table that started smoking. Dana got the others to stop. Chad, Kelsey, and Joel looked at Carter.

"I believe you know what to do," Joel said to Carter.


End file.
